1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus configured to be capable of forming a multicolor image. The present invention also relates to an image-forming-cartridge support member configured to be capable of being drawn out from the body of the image-forming apparatus and to be capable of supporting a plurality of image-forming cartridges. The present invention further relates to an image-forming unit which is accommodated in the image-forming apparatus.
2. Background Art
A known image-forming apparatus of this kind is configured such that an image-forming unit which removably accommodates a plurality of image-forming cartridges can be attached to/detached from the body of the image-forming apparatus as appropriate. An image-forming apparatus of this kind is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (koka1) Nos. 4-337758, 2000-181166, and 2002-244382.
For example, the image-forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (koka1) No. 4-337758 has a main cartridge and a plurality of subcartridges. The main cartridge is configured to be attachable to/detachable from the body of the image-forming apparatus as appropriate. The main cartridge has an image-carrying body on which an electrostatic latent image is formed. The subcartridges are configured to be attachable to/detachable from the main cartridge. Each of the subcartridges serves as a developing device and has a developing-agent-carrying body (developing roller).
The image-forming apparatus is configured such that electrical connection between the subcartridges and the body of the image-forming apparatus is established via the main cartridge. Specifically, one end of the developing-agent-carrying body provided in each of the subcartridges touches a contact member which is fixed on a contact board provided in the main cartridge. Also, the contact boards touch respective contacts provided on the body of the image-forming apparatus. This establishes electrical connection between the developing-agent-carrying bodies and a high-voltage power unit provided in the body of the image-forming apparatus and adapted to generate developing bias, thereby applying a developing bias voltage between the image-carrying body and the developing-agent-carrying bodies.